<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无眠 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025244">无眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨居然还有人在弹钢琴。全圆佑盯着黑夜虚无的空气这么想。<br/>今天也失眠了，但他是第一次听到楼下住户弹钢琴的声音。全圆佑没学过钢琴，他仔细听了一会儿，没听出来楼下在弹什么，不过估计不是练习曲，因为弹了好几首不同的曲子，也没有反复练习，中间常常停几分钟才继续。<br/>那应该不是小孩子吧，这个时间了小孩子也早就被家长按到床上睡了。全圆佑抬起手臂，夜光的指针准确地走到三点整，他在长期缺乏睡眠的恍惚中竟生出一种太好了我不是一个人的喜悦。<br/>失眠的世界是霓虹灯太多太亮的街道，光线刺得你眼睛睁不开但整个大脑都被高饱和的色彩填满，像是颜料炸弹在脑子里炸开，即使闭上眼视网膜都五彩斑斓。全圆佑翻了个身，楼下又开始弹琴了，在弹小星星。居然弹这么简单的曲子吗，全圆佑笑了一声，弹得很慢，但是节奏控制地很好，难得让全圆佑有了昏昏欲睡的感觉。看来明天得去好好谢谢楼下的住户了，是新来的吗？毕竟以前从来没听到过。他努力回想了一下最近是不是有搬家公司来过，却完全没有印象。啊，这现代城市人该死的冷漠。除了工作绝对不出门就算出门也心无旁骛目视前方的高级阿宅全圆佑第一次对自己没了解过邻居情况而感到遗憾。</p><p>全圆佑在闹铃声中醒来，他撑起身子按掉闹钟，居然睡到了七点。他卸了力气把自己重新陷到床上，窗帘没拉，冬天早晨难得的太阳照在被子上暖暖的，他把自己蜷缩成一个虾仁，开始思考早餐吃什么。<br/>等到全圆佑终于结束思考起床洗漱穿衣出门的时候已经九点了，好在他是比较自由的职业，这个时间出门不会碰到早高峰。电梯里空无一人，他打了个哈欠，电梯在16层停了下来——刚好是他楼下那一层。一个大眼睛戴口罩的男青年走了进来，看起来有很重的黑眼圈。全圆佑跟他点了点头算是打招呼，青年愣了一下，转头看了看然后指了指自己，“在跟我打招呼吗？”全圆佑被逗笑了，“是。”青年眨了眨眼睛，站到全圆佑旁边，“我叫文俊辉。”“全圆佑。”<br/>沉默持续到电梯即将到达一楼，在即将开门的时候全圆佑开口了，“昨天晚上那个弹钢琴的……”“啊是我……”文俊辉挠了挠头，“不好意思打扰到你睡觉了吗？我最近睡眠状态不太好有点失眠，会弹琴来放松一下……”“没有没有。”全圆佑走出电梯摆摆手，“只是我昨天刚好也失眠而已。你弹的很好。”虽然带了口罩但全圆佑还是能分辨出文俊辉在听到这话以后笑了起来，大眼睛弯弯的很可爱。“谢谢你。”</p><p>全圆佑走到事务所的时候大家看起来都焦头烂额，毕竟搞婚庆就是很麻烦的事情。虽然是所长但这时候被客户的紧急要求催的差点想砸电话的崔胜澈勉强维持笑容接完了电话，挂断之后带着低气压席卷办公区，负责婚礼现场布置的金珉奎看着黑脸的崔胜澈发出了哀嚎，“不是吧胜澈哥……这个月已经改了几次了？明明是两个星期以后就是正式婚礼了。” “说是妈妈不喜欢蓝白的，要换成红色。”“那为什么不早点让妈妈看过啊……”金珉奎一边抱怨着一边还是打开了策划。“现场的表演联系好了吗？”金珉奎翻了两页名单，“联系好了，是我朋友的艺术团，唱歌跳舞演奏样样都行的。”全圆佑把咖啡分给大家，坐在自己的位置上转了一圈椅子，然后再慢悠悠地开口，“那花是不是也要换了？”“都要。”崔胜澈去传真机前把客户传真来的要求拿给金珉奎和全圆佑看，全圆佑把具体要求拍下来，马上动身去了花店。<br/>全圆佑到花店的时候洪知秀正在给花喷水，他走到店里的小茶几前拿起一块饼干就咬，洪知秀看了他一眼，也不管他，只是在轮到他背后那些花的时候转头顺便给他也喷了一点。“怎么？又改花了？”洪知秀带着几捧花坐下来，把它们搭配成不同的花束。“嗯。”全圆佑喝了一口咖啡，“要改成红色为主的。”洪知秀点了点头，“那我列个单子给你。”他正起身要去拿纸笔，全圆佑突然开口说，“哥知道怎么跟邻居相处吗？”“邻居？”洪知秀疑惑地转过头来，“就是最近我家楼下有个人刚搬过来，我想可能要去打个招呼，但是我不太懂。”洪知秀思考了一下。“美国人的话，可能会带点小礼物上门吧，自己做的一些食物什么的。”<br/>礼物吗？全圆佑在下班回家的路上一边走一边想，饭我是不会做的，要不买点水果吧，文俊辉看起来像是不挑食的人。他也不知道他怎么得出的这个结论，可能就是单纯的看面相吧。他拐进水果店，买了两盒草莓带回家。<br/>结果回家就发现厨房的水管爆了，打开水龙头的一瞬间水从下面直喷到全圆佑脸上，前几天刚被理发师打理好的蓬松小卷毛一下子被打回原型，他手忙脚乱地关上总闸门，想要去洗个澡，又发现热水器坏了。全圆佑默默地关上了水龙头，现在他几乎整个上半身都湿透了，但家里看起来不太适合居住了，刚联系了物业说明天派人来修，他想要打电话给金珉奎问能不能在他家借住一晚，却在拨出了前一秒想起他今天好像说要出城一趟，崔所长肯定去跟对象约会了，全圆佑突然陷入了无处可去的悲惨境地。要不去试试文俊辉家。脑内的小人突然跳出来，怂恿着全圆佑去按今天刚刚见过面的邻居的门铃。</p><p>所以这就是文俊辉为什么打开门会看到一个湿漉漉的全圆佑。“你好。”全圆佑面无表情地举起手里的草莓，“我家水管爆了热水器又坏了，请问我可以在你家借住一晚吗？我带了草莓作为补偿。”他想了想又补充道，“本来是作为新邻居的礼物。”文俊辉愣了一下，随即爆笑起来，“快点进来吧。”他一边笑着一边拉着全圆佑的手臂让他进来。文俊辉的手好暖，被水浇透的全圆佑这么想到，然后就被文俊辉推进了卫生间。“你先洗个澡吧。”文俊辉的声音在门外响起，“我去给你拿衣服。”<br/>最后从卫生间出来的是一个香喷喷的全圆佑，穿着文俊辉的衣服和裤子，文俊辉大概比他要壮一点，衣服穿在他身上有点空空的。他刚从卫生间里出来就感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西贴上了他的腿，托了长反射弧的福全圆佑才没有马上跳起来，他迟缓地低下头，发现是一只灰猫亲昵地蹭着他，可能是感觉到了他身上文俊辉的气息吧。全圆佑没养过宠物，一时不知道做什么反应，文俊辉从厨房里冲出来一把捞起灰猫，“小圆你在干什么！”他把猫抱在怀里让它趴在自己肩头，“圆佑应该还没吃过晚饭吧，我做了点中国菜要一起吃吗？”全圆佑应了一声，文俊辉转过身去走向厨房，肩上的灰猫和全圆佑大眼瞪小眼了一路。<br/>文俊辉看全圆佑盯着炒蛤蜊盯了好一会儿，嘴里咬着筷子开口，“不吃海鲜吗？”说着把全圆佑面前的菜换成糖醋肉，“那尝尝这个吧。”全圆佑沉默地点点头，夹起一块肉正要吃，猫又不知道从那个角落跳上来对他手里的肉虎视眈眈，“小圆过来！”文俊辉把猫叫过来，开了包零食放在客厅里给他，又回来坐在餐桌旁。“我家的沙发太窄了可能没法睡人，但是让你睡地上又不太好，所以等下你跟我一起睡床上，我会铺两床被子分开的。”“好的。”全圆佑嘴里嚼着肉回答。<br/>在文俊辉洗碗的时候全圆佑走到客厅里看见自己带来的两盒草莓，他决定拿去洗掉。全圆佑走路脚步声很轻，他走到文俊辉身后的时候文俊辉刚洗好碗，一转身被全圆佑吓一跳，反射性地后退一步，腰抵住洗碗槽，全圆佑举起手上的草莓，“洗了吃吧？”他歪了歪头，圆框眼镜加小卷毛让他看起来像是高中生，“我来洗吧。”文俊辉回过神来想接过全圆佑手上的草莓，盒子却被全圆佑紧紧捏住。“我来洗吧，今天是我麻烦你了。”<br/>全圆佑端着草莓出来的时候文俊辉正在看综艺，他把脚放在沙发上，手环抱住膝盖，把自己蜷缩成一团，看起来跟他身边的灰猫没有区别。全圆佑在他身边坐下的时候他和灰猫都转过头来看他，全圆佑被逗笑了，差点被草莓汁呛住，文俊辉赶紧给他拿了两张纸巾，果汁咳在纸巾上，全圆佑拿着这纸巾靠近文俊辉，“俊……我……我快要死了……”文俊辉也跟着他演起来，把他抱在怀里，“圆佑！圆佑你不能死——”结果还没想出下一句台词先把自己笑倒在全圆佑身上，全圆佑躺在文俊辉大腿上也笑得不能自己。灰猫大概是觉得这两个人类有点神志不清，便从沙发上跳下去到房间里玩了。<br/>两人又瘫在沙发上看了一会儿综艺，发现笑点意外地符合，而且文俊辉本身就很有意思。全圆佑看着笑得狂拍沙发的文俊辉想，虽然看起来很成熟很会照顾人，但身上有一种小孩子的纯真。刚才对我也是，说借宿就借宿了，也不怀疑我的身份。全圆佑在心里叹了口气，这么傻的小孩要是被人拐走了怎么办。<br/>眼看着时间迟了，两人去房间里睡觉，一人一边床，厚厚的被子隔开来。文俊辉先一步上了床，把自己头闷在被子里，“晚安圆佑。你关灯。”“内。”全圆佑也在床上坐下，按灭了一旁的台灯，打开手机检查了一下今天的消息，洪知秀给他发来了花束花环还有装饰花的确认单，他看了一下改了几项，把修改过的结果发给金珉奎，便把手机放在床头自己也塞进被子里。“晚安。”他看着床另一边仅仅露出一个发旋的脑袋说。<br/>但是没想到今天又失眠了。又一次试图进入睡眠失败的全圆佑，又一次盯着天花板，他尽量忍住不翻身，毕竟同一张床上还睡着另一个人，同时控制自己的呼吸，不要太多喘气。在一次努力减小呼吸声的漫长叹气之后，床的另一边动了动，文俊辉的脑袋转了过来，“圆佑也睡不着吗？”声音听起来很清醒，全圆佑沉默了一会儿，短暂地斗争了一下是该假装自己睡着了还是老实承认，最后还是乖乖开口。“是。”<br/>“那要不要跟我去弹琴？”文俊辉的声音隔着两层棉被听不太清楚，全圆佑疑惑地反问了一句什么，文俊辉被子掀开，一下子坐起来。“我说，圆佑要不要跟我一起去弹钢琴？”<br/>钢琴放在书房里，他们出来的时候经过在客厅的猫窝，小灰猫一下子抬起头来，看这两个人类鬼鬼祟祟地走过去，但身上确实是文俊辉的味道没错——新来的那个人身上也是文俊辉的味道，那应该没问题，于是又趴下去睡了。文俊辉带着全圆佑走到书房，小心翼翼地把门关上，让全圆佑在琴凳上坐下，自己去把窗户关好，打开了落地台灯，不是太亮但足以照明的昏黄光线布满了整个空间。“圆佑以前弹过钢琴吗？”文俊辉在全圆佑身边坐下，“没谈过。但我听说钢琴是上手最简单的乐器，虽然掌握很难。”“是很难啊。”文俊辉把琴盖打开，“圆佑想弹什么，我可以教你哦。”“梦中的婚礼吧。”全圆佑想了想，文俊辉点点头，“那要先听我弹一次吗？”全圆佑往旁边坐了坐，给文俊辉腾出中间的位置。<br/>其实全圆佑作为一个搞婚庆的并不是特别喜欢这支曲子，全圆佑总是觉得听起来有种隐隐的虚幻感，太不真实，可能正因为是“梦中”吧。但当文俊辉弹的时候全圆佑突然明白了为什么还是有好些人想把它作为自己婚礼的配乐，灯光不是太亮，书房里颇有一种咖啡馆似的暧昧感，弹琴的文俊辉像是无数少女的梦中情人，梦中情人来迎娶自己的婚礼自然是梦中的婚礼。<br/>文俊辉弹完了，全圆佑好一会儿才慢慢地鼓起掌来，“真好听。”他由衷地感慨到，文俊辉又不好意思了，摸摸自己的脑袋，把全圆佑的手抓下来放在高音区键盘上，自己放在低音区，慢慢教他弹。<br/>真是非常美好的晚上，美好到全圆佑都怀疑自己是不是已经睡着了在做梦。明天醒来文俊辉还在吗？全圆佑重新躺下后想到，还是我现在闭上眼睛马上就会在现实世界醒来。<br/>当然是在文俊辉床上醒来的，文俊辉睡相不太好，全圆佑醒来的时候感觉身上非常沉重，重到好像前一天跑了马拉松，他定睛一看，是文俊辉的手脚都放在他身上。也不知道是怎么突破两层棉被的阻隔才做到的这个姿势，睡前还是明确分开的两床被子现在已经互相交叉搭在两人身上了，文俊辉无意识地向热源靠近，把自己往两层被子重叠的地方移动了一点，一把搂住了正要起床的全圆佑。全圆佑僵硬了一下，床边的电话适时响起短信提示音，是金珉奎发来的，他确认了对花的要求，同时说了自己下午才回城，到时候要全圆佑跟他一起去预定的婚礼地点再确认一下。<br/>那就继续睡吧。全圆佑把手机扔回床头，稍微调整了一下姿势。这时文俊辉的猫跳上床来，趴着床边盯着全圆佑看，全圆佑伸出手比了个嘘的手势，小灰猫歪了下头，乖乖地跳到文俊辉空出来的那一侧有太阳的地方，把自己盘起来，又睡了。<br/>真好啊。全圆佑微笑起来，闭上眼睛，幸福的回笼觉开始了。</p><p>后来全圆佑很久没有见到文俊辉——说是说很久，但大概也就两个星期左右。因为要确认婚礼策划，他和金珉奎作为两个负责人自然是忙前忙后脚不沾地。<br/>结果最后是在婚礼上看到文俊辉的。<br/>“你……”全圆佑难得瞪大了眼睛，看着面前一身西装革履的文俊辉不知道该说什么，金珉奎从旁边闪出来，“圆佑哥这是俊辉哥，是我朋友那个艺术团里的，今天负责弹钢琴。上次彩排你没来可惜了，俊哥钢琴弹的可好了。”我知道他弹得可好了，全圆佑心里这么想着，还是伸出手来要跟文俊辉握手，文俊辉握住就不放了。“圆佑等下会看我表演的吧？”他今天还化了点妆，眼睛亮晶晶的不知道是化妆的效果还是本来就这么亮，“会的。”全圆佑捏了捏文俊辉的手心，身后传来叫文俊辉去舞台后方准备的声音，文俊辉放开了手，走之前还不忘说一句。“一定要看哦。”<br/>今天弹奏的曲子是全圆佑选的，相当适合婚礼的一首歌，金珉奎这个朋友的艺术团确实挺厉害，有弹琴的有唱歌的有跳舞的，甚至自带主持人，而且各个环节做的都不错。表演结束后文俊辉从后台下来蹦蹦跳跳地去找全圆佑，“我弹得怎么样！”“非常好。”全圆佑笑着上去抱了抱他，“是弹给我听的吗？”他开了个玩笑，文俊辉脸一下红了起来。“没有！全圆佑你怎么这么自恋！”<br/>“那你想要弹给我听吗？”全圆佑突然说，“如果你还失眠的话，你可以来找我，弹琴也可以抱着我睡觉也可以。”“我我我我我不失眠了！”文俊辉紧张地突然口吃，“我还失眠。”全圆佑盯着文俊辉，他今天也难得整理了一下造型，梳了个背头，看起来不像是个搞婚庆的反而像黑道大佬。“你可以给我弹琴吗？”他语气软下来，稍微提高了点音调听起来像是小孩撒娇。文俊辉被全圆佑突如其来的反差笑得趴到在他身上，好一会儿才喘直了气，他不让全圆佑看他的脸，像八爪鱼一样把全圆佑抱得紧紧的回不了头。<br/>“可以。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>